Sobre el cielo y el infierno
by riatha
Summary: Sobre lo que pasa después de la muerte. Spoilers 7º libro. En principio era crack, así que ha quedado un poco raro.


El infierno no está tan mal.

Ésa es la conclusión a la que llega Remus Lupin tras morir.

Sí, está en el infierno. Él siempre creyó que iría al cielo; pero es evidente que todo eso de los últimos serán los primeros y de una vida de sufrimientos será compensada con una vida eterna a la derecha del Señor son patrañas.

Tienen que serlo porque es evidente que eso no es el cielo. No si Sirius está allí

Claro que, tampoco está tan mal.

_No, en absoluto. No está mal para nada._

Sirius le besa. Profundo, hambriento, ansioso, nostálgico, perruno. _Sirius._

Remus se aferra a él, le aprieta contra su cuerpo. _Te echaba de menos._

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. No hace falta. Lo saben.

-Por fin llegas; esto estaba muy aburrido sin ti, tío.

Remus no reía así desde hacía años. _Desde que te fuiste_, piensa. (Y ni siquiera tiene _tanta_ gracia)

Sirius habla entusiasmado sobre el lugar en el que están.

-Esto es el paraíso, Lunático. En serio, el puto paraíso.

Remus sonríe. No tiene ni idea de dónde está. No le importa, está con Sirius.

Sirius continúa hablando; explicando anécdotas sin pararse a pensar, rápido, con el entusiasmo de un niño, hablando de ese lugar como si hablara de Hogwarts. Quizás para él lo sea.

-En serio, Remus. Ni te lo imaginas. Soy el amo de este lugar.

Lo dice con presunción, irguiendo la cabeza, el cuerpo erecto, mirada desafiante. Aristocrático. Black. (Y a Remus no le queda ninguna duda de que es así, _cómo no serlo_.)

-Aquí hay montones de tías. Todas están locas por mí, como siempre.

Tiene una sonrisa ladeada y un brillo divertido en los ojos. Le da un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Lunático. Tu frente continúa igual de despejada. No se puede decir lo mismo de la mía.

No lo dice con la intención de reprochar nada, de pedir explicaciones, de echar algo en cara. Es un hecho. Simplemente hace un comentario sobre un hecho totalmente objetivo. Sin más.

Para Remus es como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se encoge imperceptiblemente, siente su respiración más rápida, siente la culpa abofetearle.

-Tengo un hijo.

La aclaración es innecesaria.

-Lo sé.

Sirius se encoge de hombros y le mira fijamente. _No pasa nada, te seguiré queriendo; te sigo queriendo, siempre lo he hecho._

No lo dice pero lo piensa.

Se quedan callados, sin saber qué decir.

A Sirius los silencios incómodos le ponen nervioso, así que los rompe.

Suspira pesadamente, tratando de llamar la atención de Remus. No lo consigue. Sirius se molesta. _A él nadie le ignora._

-No sé como has podido vivir sin mí.

Lo dice con tono juguetón, en broma; pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, de verdad no lo sabe. Al fin y al cabo, él no ha podido vivir sin Remus, se ha limitado a sobrevivir. Lo mínimo que espera es un poco de justicia divina.

-Yo tampoco.

La respuesta es inesperada, casi brusca. Remus mira el suelo y se frota la nuca mientras lo dice en un tono quedo y neutro, incluso parece ligeramente sorprendido por su propia respuesta.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Remus alza la mirada, interrogante. Ni siquiera sabe ya muy bien de qué hablaban.

-Vivir.-aclara Sirius- me alegra que hayas decidido vivir.

A Sirius no le enseñaron a pedir perdón, ni a dar las gracias, ni a pedir las cosas por favor. Él era (es) un Black, así que tampoco le enseñaron a perdonar (_Los Black ni perdonan ni olvidan, Sirius, no lo olvides_; fueron de hecho las últimas palabras que su madre le dijo). Así que, no es realmente consciente de estar aliviando el peso en el estómago de Remus. Lo hace.

Cuando la opresión del pecho de Remus disminuye ligeramente, Remus se siente ligero, se siente joven, se siente vivo. Remus se siente más Lunático y menos Lupin. Más Merodeador.

Con Sirius todo parece más fácil, más fluido, más real.

Cuando Remus besa a Sirius el mundo parece detenerse, girar un poco más lento para verlos un poco mejor. No son gran cosa (y nadie dijo jamás que debieran serlo), pero se quieren.

Son sólo un lobo y un perro aullándole a la luna, desafiando el destino, corriendo juntos hacia el horizonte; resbalando a veces, cayendo muchas otras, levantándose, separándose, volviéndose a unir _siempre._

Quizás Remus esté en el infierno; al fin y al cabo, ahí es donde deberían estar los licántropos homosexuales (o bisexuales, ya ni sabe) infieles y malos padres; pero cuando Sirius está con él incluso el peor infierno se parece preocupantemente al cielo.


End file.
